


This Morning Ritual

by deviouskirin



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 16:19:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deviouskirin/pseuds/deviouskirin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's always time for this one thing, no matter what.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Morning Ritual

Jon wakes with a start, for no other reason than something is _wrong_. The first thing he does is check on Patrick, who's calmly snoring away, smacking his lips together a few times just to perfect the image of pure innocence that is only possible when he's dead to the world or talking to Jon's grandmother. 

His heart starts pounding as he sits up and looks around their room. He isn't sure what's wrong, just that something _is_. Nothing is out of order, Jon's things all in their places, Patrick's strewn haphazardly as they usually are. The little monitor by the door that lets him check the alarm without going downstairs is blinking happily, assuring him that nobody's tried to break in and murder them in their sleep. No trees have crashed through the ceiling, smoke isn't filling the air, the windows are still intact, muting the sounds of birds happily chirping away in the Chicago sun. Everything is fine, and Jon can-

Wait, sun? It's the middle of winter, the sun doesn't come up until mid-morning. Jon scrambles to grab his phone, Patrick's phone, _anything_ that will tell him- the clock on the other side of the bed reads 10:12AM, and Jon can suddenly hear the faint buzzing of the radio with its volume turned all the way down.

"Patrick!" he shouts as he tears out of bed. "Wake up, Pat, we're late!"

"'s not a school day," Patrick mumbles. He flops onto his stomach, stretching out across the entirety of the mattress.

Jon would normally find that adorable, but not today. Their meeting is at 11:30, and getting across the city is going to be impossible, and Coach Q is going to _kill_ them, and then Jon's going to kill _Patrick_ because he'd whined about how he was responsible enough to get up on time on his own, without Jon setting three back-up alarms and making sure he didn't just hit the snooze button, you're not my mom, okay?

So today, instead of grinning fondly at his boyfriend, maybe waking him with a kiss or something more interesting, Jon grits his teeth and grabs the other man's ankles. He braces himself and pulls, dragging Patrick halfway off the bed and then lets gravity and Patrick's own flailing do the rest.

"Shit, what the Hell, is this an earthquake?" Patrick shrieks, untangling himself from the sheets to make sure they aren't about to die horribly. 

"You turned off the alarm," Jon grinds out, and apparently he looks furious enough that Patrick just gives him a sheepish look, and suddenly they're both in motion.

They don't have time to shower, but a warm washcloth, some water to the face, and deodorant seem to do well enough. Patrick makes the mistake of getting dressed before he brushes his teeth and ends up having to change, and Jon is feeling too panicked to really care that he's wearing blue socks with a black suit. It's probably the fastest they've ever gotten ready in their lives, and Jon is already planning on adding an extra hour to their prep time from now on. Not only will it allow them to be presentable in the future, it has the added bonus of making Patrick miserable.

It's not until they're headed for the door that Jon speaks again, breaking the uneasy silence that had fallen between his anger and Patrick's semi-comatose state. He stops in the front hall, pushes Patrick against the wall, and leans in close.

"I love you, no matter what," he murmurs, so close their lips brush with every word. 

Patrick grins and presses forward, his silent answer to this morning ritual.

_I know_.


End file.
